


New Discoveries

by CatherineS



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/CatherineS





	New Discoveries

"I can't believe I let Blake talk me into this."

Avon sighed, stretching and looking around carefully. He couldn't see anyone, not even Blake any more, and it made him uneasy.

"I should be up on the _Liberator_ , not wasting my time with Blake's stupid schemes to help the rebels defeat the Federation."

Avon settled himself back down to wait, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It seems that I spend half my time waiting for him and for what?"

But as soon as the words came to mind, Avon recognized the reason why he waited. Even though he would never acknowledge it, he cared about Blake. More than Avon could ever admit, even to himself. So he waited. An hour later, he was still waiting and he was worried. Blake should have been back by now. Avon shifted to get a clearer view of the valley below. There was a rustling of leaves and Avon tensed. Someone was nearby! He whirled around, coming face to face with Travis, Blake's old enemy, who was pointing his gun directly at Avon.

"Put the gun down, Avon. Now!" Travis barked.

Avon glared but he had no choice. He unhooked his gun, dropping it insolently to the ground.

"Did you come alone, Travis?" Avon inquired pleasantly.

"No, Avon. He came with me."

Avon jerked around to see Servalan approaching, a mocking smile on her beautiful face. Avon regarded her stonily but his stomach was churning. Where was Blake? Had they found him first or had he escaped detection?

"Move, Avon."

Travis gestured towards the valley. As they reached the bottom, Avon could see that there was a ship carefully concealed by the luxuriant forest growth. Avon turned to Servalan to see her watching him. She smiled.

"We didn't want you to be lonely, Avon, so we brought a friend of yours to keep you company."

Before the dark-eyed comp tech could respond, Travis shoved him through the entrance. Avon's eyes widened in shock and anger. Blake lay on the floor, bound hand and foot. He had obviously been beaten and was still unconscious. Two mutoid guards stepped forward, at Travis's command, and roughly hauled the battered rebel to his feet. Travis pointed to a cell and the mutoids dragged him inside. Travis himself grabbed Avon, shoving him into the cell and slamming the door.

"Oh, Avon," Servalan whispered sweetly. "We'll be back soon for a little chat, among other things."

With a throaty laugh, she and Travis left. Avon immediately turned to his fallen companion, crouching down beside him. Blake was just beginning to regain consciousness and was obviously in a great deal of pain. Avon touched him gently.

"Blake?"

Avon softly brushed the matted curls back from Blake's eyes, finding them still tightly closed.

"Avon?" Blake whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

Blake opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head so that he could see his friend kneeling beside him. He smiled faintly at the comp tech's concerned expression and at the hand which was still resting on his shoulder. Blake tried to sit up but was stopped as Avon pressed down on his shoulder.

"Lie still, Blake. I can't remove these cuffs with you squirming around."

The caustic words brought another faint smile to Blake's lips and he nodded wearily, leaning back down against the floor. Avon gritted his teeth in frustration as he slowly unlocked the stasis cuffs binding Blake's hands and feet. Once released, Blake immediately tried to stand up, nearly collapsing before the smaller man caught him.

"I think, Blake, that sitting down would be preferable to cracking that thick skull of yours if you fall."

"Thank you for the advice, Avon. I'll keep it in mind." Blake smiled as Avon released him and sat back down. "By the way, where are we?"

"In a Federation ship and Servalan's hands."

Blake's shadowed face darkened.

"Travis?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Avon. This is my fault. It must have been a trap."

"Well now, you could redeem yourself by finding us a way out."

"Teleport?"

"Unlikely, even if we could contact the _Liberator_. We no longer have bracelets for the others to lock onto. Try again."

Blake leaned forward, resting his head on his knees, while Avon slowly paced around their cell. After a few moments, Avon spoke.

"Blake."

No response.

Avon frowned, turning to him, knelt down.

"I realize that I have often accused you of being brainless but this is hardly the time to prove my point."

At that, Blake's head lifted.

"Avon," he said patiently.

"Yes, Blake."

"Shut up and let me think."

As Blake looked away, Avon smiled faintly. Blake had survived so far, regardless of Avon's professed opinion of his mental skills. Luck, whether good or bad, seemed to follow him.

At the same instant, they heard the lock click. Blake struggled to his feet and Avon moved to stand at his side. Travis entered the cell, accompanied by two mutoids.

"Bind them both," the Commander snarled, closing the door firmly.

Avon gave Blake a warning look but they had little choice except to submit. Once Travis was sure that their arms were firmly confined, he approached Blake with a smile.

"You know I want to kill you."

It was not a question and Blake returned his gaze solemnly.

"I am surprised that you haven't already, Travis. Getting soft, or does the Supreme Commander still have you wrapped around her finger?"

"Oh, Blake, you know better than that. Softness is not in my nature and neither is Servalan."

Travis stroked a black-gloved finger down the side of the captive rebel's face. Blake's eyes widened in surprise and Avon felt an icy stab deep in the pit of his stomach. Travis wouldn't dare! But in his heart Avon realized that there was nothing to prevent Travis from exacting whatever revenge he wanted from his hated enemy. Avon forced himself to look at the rebel, standing there with a cold, disdainful look on his face worthy of Avon himself.

"You're sick, Travis, and if you think you can break me, you're wrong."

"Am I, Blake? I think not."

As one of the mutoids held the burly rebel immobilized, Travis reached out, ripping open his prisoner's shirt. Inserting a hand, he caressed the smooth hairless chest, pinching the nipples hard while watching Blake's face for his reaction. Blake refused to give him the satisfaction, staring straight ahead, the only sign of his distress the tight clinching of his jaw.

Avon's own jaw ached. He wanted to scream for Travis to stop, but he knew such weakness would only goad him on and the mutoid had not slackened its grip on his arms. He looked away as Travis grasped soft curls, yanking Blake's head back, forcing the rebel to look into his eyes. Pressing his body hard against Blake's, Travis hissed.

"You are mine, Blake, to do with as I please, as I want. And I do want, your submission and then your death."

Travis's other hand ripped away the rest of Blake's shirt. Avon saw Blake grit his teeth and turn his face away, hiding his humiliation from his friend.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Travis sneered. "Don't you want Avon to see what you really like? Or would you prefer it from him?"

Suddenly, Travis left Blake's side and turned to face Avon.

"Perhaps I have found an even better way to obtain my revenge, Blake. After all, you seem to care little about your fate. Let's see how much you care about his!"

With that, Travis reached out, grabbing Avon by the shirt and then backhanding him across the mouth. Released by the mutoid, Avon fell heavily, hitting his head sharply against the floor's metal plating.

"Stop it, Travis! Do what you want to me, but leave Avon alone."

Blake's eyes flamed and his face darkened in fury.

"Ah, but Blake," Travis cruelly whispered, "he is rather attractive, as I'm sure you've noticed, in a delicate sort of way."

Travis stepped back to the rebel's side, picking up a piece of Blake's torn shirt. Forcing his mouth open, he gagged him and tied another strip over it to hold it secure. Them turning to Avon, who was now sitting up, he instructed the mutoid to hold the smaller man down, and, with a knife, Travis slit Avon's outfit from throat to crotch. With a few more cuts, he left Avon completely naked and vulnerable to any attack.

"You don't seem too dangerous any more, Avon."

Travis smiled evilly.

"I will kill you, Travis," Avon whispered softly, dangerously. "Very slowly and I will savor every second."

Travis laughed.

"Hold his head. I don't want him to bite."

Slowly Travis traced his fingers over Avon's face, down his chest, to the junction of legs and torso.

Avon closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge what was happening to him. And all in front of Blake! Suddenly, Travis shoved him over onto his stomach. Avon knew what was in store for him and tried to kick but the mutoid forced his legs down and spread them. Avon's face burned with shame. He felt Travis's hand on his buttocks, softly caressing, and felt himself tense as his heart froze with fear and a horrible sense of helplessness.

"Don't worry, Avon, just a couple more minutes and you'll have what you want."

Travis laughed harshly as Avon bit back his response.

"Well, Blake? Are you enjoying the show? Travis taunted. Stroking Avon's ass firmly.

Blake snarled deep in his throat, glaring murderously at Travis.

"What was that, Blake? I can't hear you."

As Blake choked with rage, Travis turned to eye Avon's helpless form.

"You must speak more clearly, Blake."

Travis raised his gloved hand and brought it down hard on Avon's buttocks, leaving a red welt. Avon gasped at the unexpected pain but refused to cry out.

"Very stoic, Avon. Perhaps this is more to your liking?"

Travis traced a finger along the cleft between Avon's cheeks, feeling him tense, enjoying the feeling of power it gave him. Holding Avon still with one hand, he brutally inserted a gloved finger past the clenched muscles, drawing a choked gasp of pain from his victim. Avon buried his face in the floor, gritting his teeth, refusing to let Travis or Blake see the agony he felt. Travis smiled triumphantly and turned to Blake.

"I bet you would rather have Blake instead of me, wouldn't you, Avon?"

Turning back to the comp tech, Travis shoved his hand deeper, forcing a groan from his victim's trembling lips.

"Well, Blake?"

Travis removed the gag. As he did so, Avon turned his head to watch. The rebel's leader's face was full of anguish and his cheeks were damp. He raised moist eyes dark with fury to glare at his hated enemy.

"What do you want me to say, Travis? That you've beaten me? I admit it! You have the power of life and death over a friend. I will willingly submit to you to prevent his suffering. You control. So do what you wish to me but leave Avon alone!"

Even in defeat, Blake's eyes flashed fire and Travis could not help but admire his enemy's courage in the face of defeat.

"I will do what I want to you, Blake, and I want to kill you!"

As Travis raised his arm, there was a flash and Vila and Cally appeared, instantly swinging their blasters around to cover Travis and his mutoids.

"Move and Travis dies," Cally announced.

Vila very quickly released Avon's and Blake's bonds, giving them their teleport bracelets.

"I won't give up, Blake. I'll see you dead."

"I'll see you in Hell!"

The others turned to Avon, as he grabbed Vila's blaster, pointing it at Travis.

"You wouldn't, Avon. You're not man enough. You're soft like Blake."

"You are mistaken and you were warned," Avon said quietly and fired.

"Teleport now, Orac!" Cally exclaimed.

~ ~ ~

Alone on the flight deck, the frustrated rebel no longer knew what to do. Avon refused to talk to anyone, including him. He only emerged from his cabin to take his shift, ignoring all attempts at conversation.

"Blake."

He turned to find Cally watching him.

"You must speak to Avon. He refuses to listen to any of us and he must eventually come to grips with whatever is troubling him."

"What makes you think that he will listen to me?"

"You are the only one that he has ever listened to," Cally admitted, "and it's up to you to help him if you can."

Blake sighed and turned away.

Cally smiled and rested her hands on the burly rebel's shoulders for a moment.

"Why don't I take the rest of your shift?"

Blake grinned. Cally was such a mother hen.

"You don't need to ask twice. Thank you, Cally."

Blake gave her a swift hug and hurried off the flight deck.

"Zen, report status."

"Status is firm," Zen intoned.

Cally sat down. She hoped that Blake and Avon could get themselves sorted out. She could feel their confusion when it came to their feelings for each other and those feelings had only intensified since their escape from Travis. Avon had been walking a thin line with Blake and either that line would be crossed or they would have to go their separate ways. The strain of maintaining their fade was beginning to tell, especially on Avon, who was not that emotionally stable to begin with. Perhaps now things could be settled, one way or the other. Silently, Cally wished them luck.

~ ~ ~

"Avon?"

Avon turned and regarded Blake silently.

"I thought you might want to talk."

"What do you wish to discuss, Blake?"

"You."

"There is nothing to discuss."

Blake smiled.

"I disagree. Something is bothering you and it has to do with our capture, doesn't it?"

"No," Avon said and looked away.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish, Blake. You always do," Avon replied angrily, standing up and moving towards his desk.

Blake reached out to grab his arm but hesitated. How would Avon respond? As he tentatively touched his shoulder, the slender tech flinched, grabbing his hand.

"Don't, Blake," Avon ground out between clenched teeth.

"Why?"

He looked at Blake in surprise. "What do you want from me, Blake?"

Blake looked carefully at Avon and said, " I have a question for you. Why does my presence threaten you?"

Dark eyes flashed as he scornfully replied. "You don't threaten me."

"You know what I think, Avon?"

"I cannot imagine," Avon responded dryly.

"I think I can threaten you because you care about me. You seem to feel that caring is a weakness, Avon. It's not, but you are afraid to care for others and that is a weakness in itself, for it leaves you alone."

Blake watched Avon as he turned away, pacing across the room.

"Please, Blake," Avon finally whispered, "leave me."

Blake's heart filled with despair. How could Avon shut him out? Especially after what happened with Travis. Maybe if reason wouldn't sway him, anger would. He reached out seizing Avon's arms in his powerful grasp and shoving him back hard against the wall. Avon's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in fury.

"Let me go, Blake," Avon hissed, struggling wildly against the hands pinning him to the wall.

Blake watched this display with interest. "Why should I, Avon? If you don't care, why should I?"

"Damn you, Blake. Of course I care," Avon snarled.

Suddenly he gasped. Blake's hold had loosened and he was staring at Avon in shock. Avon felt himself tremble and closed his eyes, willing himself to stand still. His heart was pounding with fear at what he had almost said. He loved Blake! He always had but, until those horrible hours with Travis, he had been unable to admit it, even to himself. Now he knew and it made him afraid, for himself and for Blake. And how was he to deal with the rebel after what Travis had done to him and all in front of Blake? The memory of such loss of control made him shiver in remembered fear.

Meanwhile, Blake could not believe what he was seeing, the emotion on the smaller man's face. He really cared for him! Gazing into his friend's tortured expression, all Blake wanted to do was to hold and comfort him. Blake reached out and pulled the now unresisting tech into his arms.

"Then let me help. I won't hurt you, Avon. I know what Travis did to you. I had to watch it, aching for you. I understand very well how it feels to be helpless at another's feet."

Avon stiffened but, after a few moments, his arms slipped around burly shoulders and he buried his face against the rebel's broad chest. Blake's grip tightened and Avon lifted his face to see him gazing down at him. As hard black eyes met soft brown ones, Blake lowered his head to brush his lips softly across sculpted ones. Avon's defenses crumbled under the tantalizing pressure of Blake's lips on his. He gave in to the bear-like embrace and responded eagerly to Blake's passionate kisses. Blake tore his lips away, burying his face in Avon's silky hair, breathing in the heady, intoxicating scent of him. Avon's hands soon tangled in Blake's curls, pulling him back and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

Blake was gasping for breath. He wanted Avon so badly, he could wait no longer. He slid a hand across Avon's chest, hearing him moan as Blake's fingertips brushed his nipples through the black silk shirt. With a hard yank, Blake tore the shirt open, sliding it off Avon's shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," Blake whispered huskily, gently caressing his lover's face with his fingertips.

Avon blushed slightly and reached for Blake's shirt, deftly removing it. Letting it drop to the floor, Avon stroked a hand across his broad hairless chest then bent his head, brushing his lips over Blake's chest until they rested against a nipple which he licked delicately. The larger man moaned softly and Avon slipped his hands inside Blake's pants, claiming his already erect organ. Too aroused now to stop, Avon abandoned his fears, trusting in this idealist who refused to abandon him, no matter what the provocation.

"Is this what you want, Blake?" Avon whispered softly, his breath tickling bare skin with a sensuality that left Blake trembling with desire.

Sweat dripped down Blake's face, flushed with arousal.

"Please, Avon."

"What do you want, Blake? This?" Avon's hand deftly stroked the considerable length of the rebel's hardened shaft. As his lover's breathing became more ragged, Avon spoke again with a faint smile on his perfectly curved lips.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Blake shook his head. "No," he gasped. But to Avon's surprise, the rebel grabbed his wrists and pulled the tormenting hands away. At Avon's questioning look, Blake smiled and kissed the tech's finely chiseled lips. When they finally broke apart, Avon was gasping for breath, his organ hard and throbbing between his thighs.

Blake sat on the bed, pulling the smaller man down with him. Pushing him onto his back, Blake moved over him, rubbing bare flesh together, caressing Avon's face with his fingertips as he plundered his mouth with his probing tongue. Avon groaned, his hands sliding over Blake's hips, finding the clasps and pushing his pants down. Blake smiled at his impatience and squirmed out of the rest of his pants, reaching over to help Avon with his. Completely naked, all barriers discarded, they gazed at each other in innocent wonder.

"Roj," Avon whispered, tenderly brushing his fingertips across Blake's ruggedly handsome face. Blake captured Avon's hand and brought it to his lips, licking the sensitive pads.

Avon sighed. "I need you."

Blake tightened his embrace, overcome by feelings of tenderness and protectiveness towards the man in his arms. Avon was actually admitting his feelings for him, that he needed Blake as much as Blake needed him.

"Avon, I love you," Blake whispered, his voice husky in his lover's ear.

Blake pulled back so that he could see Avon's expression. A slight smile curved the tech's lips but his eyes were closed. Blake blew softly in his ear, nipping at the lobe. Avon's eyes opened wide at the sensation. Blake smiled at the affection revealed in his lover's dark eyes and leaned over, capturing his mouth while his hands caressed the length of Avon's slim body. Avon moaned softly, as his body responded to Blake's questing hands, his erection throbbing painfully. Releasing his lips, Blake laid a trail of kisses down the length of Avon's trembling body. Reaching his navel, Blake thrust his tongue inside, making Avon squirm deliciously beneath him.

"Blake, please," Avon gasped.

"What, Avon? It's your turn now. What do you want? Do you want me to stop?" Blake asked mischievously.

Avon's face was burning red and his body was flushed with the intensity of his desire. His desire for Blake. He reached up and, brushing his lips against Blake's smooth cheek, whispered sweetly, "If you don't take me now, you will have cause to regret it."

Blake grinned, brushing Avon's damp hair from his eyes.

"As my lord and master commands."

Before Avon could respond, Blake had lifted his legs to rest against his shoulders. Gently stroking his hands along Avon's inner thighs, Blake eased into his lover's body. Avon gasped with shock, and not a little pain. Blake stopped at the sound, concern written plain on his features.

"Kerr?"

"It's all right. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Roj. Go ahead. I want it, too."

Blake ever so slowly eased himself in until he was fully enclosed within his lover's body. God, it felt so good, to be finally able to share this with Avon. Blake held still, shaking with his effort at control, to keep from thrusting. But he was afraid of hurting Avon. He remembered the fear he had felt under Travis's control and knew that Avon could not have forgotten either. He shivered.

"Blake."

Avon was smiling now, relaxed, and Blake felt that he must either move or explode. He thrust gently and felt Avon move with him. Gasping at the intensity of his pleasure, the feel of Avon tight around his aching penis, Blake thrust harder. As his pleasure built, he reached down to claim Avon's enflamed organ, pumping it in rhythm with his own frenzied thrusts. Avon bucked as the rebel leader's incredible touch took him to the edge. He dug his hands deeply into Blake's shoulders as he convulsed in ecstasy, screaming Blake's name in complete abandonment. The intense convulsions of Avon's orgasm turned Blake's whimpers to a roar of passion as he came, filling Avon's body as he had his heart. Trembling, Blake collapsed, exhausted. Rolling over, he released Avon from his weight, pulling the tech against him. After a few minutes, Avon turned slowly to regard Blake with his usually analytic stare.

"Blake?'

"Mmm?" Blake opened his eyes sleepily.

"Why, Blake?" Avon's voice was soft, his eyes averted, and there was a wistful quality to it that Blake had never heard before.

"Kerr, I love you. I don't need any other reason."

Avon rested his head on Blake's chest, feeling himself able to relax.

"Roj, I..." Avon choked on the words, the intensity of his emotions. He had thought he would never care, much less love, again.

"I know, Kerr, I know." Blake enfolded Avon in his long arms, holding him tightly, stroking comfortably. He hoped that Avon had indeed realized and accepted their love for each other. For together, they were invincible. And no one was ever going to separate them. Avon returned Blake's embrace with equal strength, burying his face in his lover's neck. Everything would be all right. No matter what happened, he and Blake would be together, forever.

 

 _All thoughts, all passions, all delights  
Whatever stirs this mortal frame,  
All are but ministers of Love,  
And feed his sacred flame._  
S. T. Coleridge

* * *

 


End file.
